When Fate Makes a Mistake
by Stalkkeri
Summary: Bella ja Jasper saavat tietää Alicen ja Edwardin pettäneen heitä.
1. Chapter 1

Stephenie Meyer omistaa kaiken muun paitsi juonen :

* * *

Jasper Pov:

Mietin aamuista Alice oli käyttäytynyt jotenkin oudosti, hän oli pitänyt katseensa koko ajan Edwardissa. Kun olin kysynyt sitä hän oli tuhahtanut ja mutissut anteeksipyyntöjä, en ollut saanut asian punaisesta langasta vielä kiinni. Luotin Aliceen sataprosenttisesti ja uskoin että hän kertoisi asiansa sitten kun oikea aika tulisi.

Pysähdyin, olin tullut huomaamattani tutun talon eteen. Haistoin huumaavan tuoksun, kuin tuhansia erilaisia kukkia, tulevan avoimesta ikkunasta. Katselin hetken ympärilleni pihapiiri oli hiljainen, pihalla kasvoi pari suurta puuta joista yhden paksu, tukevalta näyttävä oksa kurottautui kohti Bellan huonetta.

Hyppäsin sulavasti sisään ikkunasta, näin Bellan istuvan sängyllä selkä minuun päin. Hänen tunteensa olivat surullisia, vihaisia ja anteeksi pyytäviä. En ymmärtänyt enää yhtään mitään.

"Bella?" Kysyin varovasti. Bella käänsi päänsä ja näin että hän oli selvästi itkenyt ja paljon.

Yhtäkkiä tunsin lämpimien käsien kiertyvän ympärilleni, pidätin automaattisesti hengitystäni.

"A-anteeksi, Jasper." hän sopersi vasten paitaani itkien.

"Bella rauhoitu" sanoin tiukasti. Bella pudisti päätään surullisesti. Veti kerran syvään henkeä ja avasi suunsa

"Edward jätti minut" kuului pieni kuiskaus.

"Sitäkö si…" En pääsyt lausettani loppuun kun hän jo jatkoi

"Löysin Edwardin ja Alicen suutelemassa" sanat iskeytyivät tajuntaani, vajosin polvilleni mutisten jotain mistä en itsekkään saanut selvää. Kaikki hyvä elämässäni oli kadonnut tuon ihmistytön sanojen myötä, _Löysin Edwardin ja Alicen suutelemassa, _lause pyöri mielessäni jättämättä minkään laista tilaa järjelliselle ajattelulle. Tajusin että minulla ei olisi enää mitään merkitystä tässä maailmassa. Päätin mennä Volterraan anomaan kuolemaa sillä tiesin ettei kukaan perheestäni suostuisi tappamaan minua. Katsoin Bellaa ja näin tuskan kuvastuvan selvästi kasvoista ja tunteista. Hän luultavasti kärsi yhtä paljon kuin minä, Bella ei olisi halunnut kertoa tätä, näin sen kasvoista. Vedin syvään henkeä, virhe liike, keuhkoni täyttyivät Bellan ihanasta tuoksusta, hyppäsin hänen päälleen nälkäisenä. Kuului korvia huumaava huuto.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Pov:

Avasin silmäni tunsin itseni väsyneeksi ja heikoksi. Käänsin pääni ja katsoin kelloa joka näytti kahtatoista päivällä. Eilisen tapahtumat tulvahtivat mieleeni.

_Olin tullut kävellen Cullenien talolle odottamaan Edwardia. Katselin vaaleilla väreillä sisustettua taloa jota en varmaan koskaan lakkaisi ihastelemaan. Kuulin hiljaisen talon yläkerrasta narahduksen, lähdin kävelemään yläkertaan. Ehkä Edward on jo palannut ajattelin iloisesti hymyillen. _

_Koin karvaan pettymyksen, avatessani Edwardin huoneen näin Alicen nauravan Edwardin sylissä vähissä vaatteissa samalla suudellen hänen poskiaan ja leuan kaarta. Edward hymy hyytyi kun hän näki minut, Alice kääntyi katsomaan minua myös, hänen ilmeensä oli ylimielinen. _

Edward oli selittänyt ettei rakastanut minua vaan Alicea ja sanoi myös että minun kuului kertoa Jasperille. Toinen muisto tulvahti mieleeni.

_Olin istunut jo tuntikausia sängyn päällä odottaen Jasperia jonka kuuluisi vahtia minua. Charlie oli vielä jollain ystävällään. Ja olin todella kiitollisen siitä. _

_Kuulin Jasperin sanovan nimeni kysyvästi. Käänsin pääni ja näin huolen vilahtavan hänen silmissään._

_En kestänyt vaan syöksähdin Jasperin syliin, tiesin että voisin satuttaa itseni sen takia, salaa toivoinkin että hänen itsehillintänsä herpaantuisi ja hän tappaisi minut._

"_A-anteeksi, Jasper", mutisin itkien vasten kylmää marmorista ihoa vasten joka oli verhottu tummalla paidalla._

Jasper oli rauhoitellut minua kunnes olin saanut suustani ulos sen mitä en halunnut uskoa.

"_Löysin Edwardin ja Alicen suutelemassa" mutisin. Näin kuinka Jasperin jalat pettivät ja hän vajosi polvilleen mutisten jotain epäselvää. Näin hänen vetävän henkeä. Seuraava asia jonka tajusin oli terävät hampaat olkapäälläni, huusin silkasta tuskasta. _

Revin itseni muistoista, nousin ottaen tukea kaikesta mahdollisesta. Kuin unessa sain itseni peilin eteen, katsoin peiliin henkäisten kauhistuneena. Mahongin ruskeat hiukseni riippuivat elottoman sotkuna alas selkääni pitkin, käteni olivat mustelmilla jotka erottuivat selvästi vaaleasta ihosta ja olkapäässäni oli selvä purema jälki. Katselin itseäni peilistä kunnes katseeni kiinnittyi valkoiseen paperin palaan joka oli kiinnitetty koristellun peilin reunaan. Avasin sen ja luin tekstin joka oli kirjoitettu kauniilla käsialalla;

_Bella_

_Olen pahoillani siitä mitä tapahtui, vihaan itseäni. _

_Toivon että annat joskus anteeksi._

_Olen menossa Volterraan._

_Toivon että Edward kärsii paljon._

_Ps. Jos ihmettelet miten olet vielä hengissä, imin myrkyn pois._

_Helppoa se ei ollut._

_Veljesi Jasper. _

Näin kuinka kyynelet tippuivat yksitellen kirjeelle. En antaisi vampyyriveljeni kuolla, sellaisen olion takia jota olin luullut ystäväkseni ja siskokseni tai Edwardin takia.

Tiesin että Volterran reissuani voisi verrata kivuliaaseen itsemurha yritykseen. Toisaalta olin selvinnyt jo kahdesta puremasta, joten yksi purema sinne tai tänne ei estäisi toivotonta pelastusretkeäni. Otin kännykkäni ja tilasin lennon Italiaan.

Istuin pehmeällä istuimella, vieressäni oli noin kaksikymmentävuotias ruskeahiuksinen mies. Miehen piirteet olivat komeat, hänellä oli leveät hartiat ja tiukan paidan läpi näkyivät kunnioitusta herättävän paljon muskeleita, melkein yhtä paljon kuin Emmettillä.

Kaivoin mustan laukkuni uumenista iPodini, ja rupesin kuuntelemaan musiikkia toivoen että rauhoittuisin hiukan. Kaikki itsevarmuus mitä olin vielä aamulla tuntenut oli poissa, jäljelle oli jäänyt vain suunnaton pelko ja epävarmuus Jasperin puolesta. Koko sotkua ei olisi jos Alice ja Edward tuntisivat vain sisarellisia tunteita toisiaan kohtaan. Niiden kahden taliaivon piti mennä satuttamaan kaikkia, Edward oli sanonut ettei tästä hiiskuta muille tai ei kunniankukko laulaisi. Alice oli katsellut minua halveksien kun olin mennyt Culleneille.

_Kävelin nopeasti jykevät rappuset Edwardin huoneeseen, Alice käveli sirosti edelläni. _

"_Edward katso kuka tuli" Alice sanoi. Edward käänsi pistävien kultaistensilmiensä katseensa minuun. Punastuin korvia myöten ja aloin änkyttämään, " J-jasper lähti t-tapattamaan itsensä teidän takianne", ääneni hiipui loppua kohden ja tunsi kirvelevien kyyneleiden olevan tulossa. Edward vain hymähti " Bella tästä ei puhuta, nyt mene minulla on muuta tekemistä Alicen kanssa." Katselin hämmentyneenä kahta vampyyriä._

Huomaamattani olin puristanut käsinojia rystyset valkoisina. Pakokauhu seikkaili hiljalleen mieleeni. Entä jos en onnistuisi? Entä jos Jasper olisi jo kuollut? Pysäytin ajatteluni, enää ei voisi paeta. Kuulokkeistani tuli osuvasti laulun sanoja

_And there's just no turning back,When your hearts under attack,Gonna give everything I have,It's my destiny._

_I will never say never! (I will fight)I will fight till forever! (make it right)Whenever you knock me down,I will not stay on the it up,Pick it up,Pick it up,Pick it up up up,And never say never._

En luovuttaisi, en kääntyisi takaisin. En jäisi lojumaan rikkinäisenä lattialle. Menisin pelottavien vampyyrien kuninkaallisten puheille. Löytäisin Jasperin, ehkä. Menin melkein hysteeriseksi kun kuulin lentoemännän kuuluttavan

"Laittakaa turvavyönne kiinni olemme Italiassa noin viidentoista minuutin kuluttua."


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper Pov:

Olin juossut koko matkan Italiaan tuntien syyllisyyttä, olin purrut Bellaa. Toivottavasti hän olisi kunnossa. Olin ajatellut mennä lentokoneella mutta ajatuskin herkullisista ihmisistä vierelläni, sai myrkyn tulvimaan suuhuni. Pysähdyin koska aurinko nousi uhkaavaa vauhtia siniselle taivaalle. Vaikka olin menossa anelemaan kuolemaani, en ollut niin tyhmä että olisin juossut auringossa. Tai sitten olin vain pelkuri, päädyin viimeisimmäksi mainittuun.

Kävelin hieman syvemmälle rehevään metsään. Kaikkialla oli suuria puita ja puskia. Ponkaisin itseni suuren puun oksistoon piiloon, vain sen varalta jos joku viaton ihminen sattuisi reitilleni. Yritin pitää pääni kylmänä ja olla soittamatta pienelle keijukaiselle, mitä kaikesta huolimatta en osannut vihata. Edwardia vihasin ja paljon. Vaikka Bella ja minä emme olleet kovin läheisiä, silti tunsin pahaa oloa hänen puolestaan. Suuri sotasankari pelkää kuollakseen, anella kuolemaa itseään ylempiarvoisilta. Naurahdin katkerasti ajatuksilleni. Aamu oli kääntymässä jo illan puolelle. Haistoin ihmisveren herkullisen tuoksun.

Hyppäsin sulavasti alas puusta ja juoksin pienen matkan hajun suuntaan. Näin kaksikymmentävuotiaan ruskeahiuksisen, harmaasilmäisen naisen. Silmien sumeudesta ja katseen harhailusta päätellen nainen oli humalassa. Katselin hetken huvittuneena naisen horjumista. Olimme kahden pimeällä törkyisellä kujalla. Jos ollaan helvettiin menossa se pitää tehdä tyylillä. Hyppäsin naisen kaulavaltimoon, imin verta innokkaasti. Tunsin kuinka nainen valahti käsissäni veltoksi, en ollut antanut hänelle edes aikaa huutaa. Hävitin naisen ruumiin nopeasti.

Jatkoin matkaani juosten kohti Italiaa, tällä kertaa itsevarmasti. Minulla ei ollut enää mitään syytä juoda kammottavaa eläimen verta. Alicen kasvot tulivat mieleeni, puuskahdin turhautuneena ja toistin itselleni ettei hän rakastanut minua. Pysähdyin pienen talon eteen, niin ehkä hän ei ole koskaan rakastanut minua mietin olkiani kohauttaen. Kävelin silmät vaarallisesti kiiluen taloon jossa asuisi seuraavat uhrini.

Katselin huppuni sisältä isoa linnamaista rakennusta. Olin peittänyt kehoni suurella mustalla hupparilla ja farkuilla, kädet olin työntänyt taskuihin. Silmäni olivat kirkuvan punaiset eilisen metsästyksen jäljiltä. Kävelin kujalle jossa Volturien linnan sisäänkäynti oli.

Vastaani tuli kaksi vampyyriä. Yhteistä heillä oli vain vampyyreille tavan omainen kalpeus, punaiset silmät ja Volturien kaulakoru. Mustat kaavut estivät lähemmän tarkastelun.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Pitkä vampyyri kysyi huvittuneisuutta äänessään.

"Tulin tapaamaan Aroa", vastasin omasta mielestäni itsevarmasti.

Lyhyempi vampyyri tuhahti ja totesi seuraamaan.

Minut oli johdatettu suuren tammisen oven eteen. Huoneesta leijailevat tunteet myrskysivät laidasta laitaan. Huoneessa oli luultavammin kaksi henkilöä, toisen tunteet olivat kiinnostuneita ja iloisia. Toisen henkilön tunteet olivat surun ja katkeruuden sävyttämät. Ihmettelin miten tälläisessä paikassa voi olla iloinen.

"Odota että Aro kutsuu sinut sisään" kuulin lyhyemmän sanovan. Nyökkäsin jäykästi ja istahdin satiini sohvalle, joka oli ovea vastapäätä. Vaivoin ajatuksiini jotka pyörivät perheeni ympärillä. Missä olikaan mennyt Alicen kanssa vikaan? Miksi kaiken piti olla niin helvetin epäreilua? Tiesin että aikani sodassa kostautuisi joskus. En uskonut Jumalaan mutta, uskoin karmaan.

"Felix sanoikin että joku halusi tavata minut" sanoi vampyyri joka omisti korpinmustat hiukset.

"Olinpas epäkohtelias, olen Aro Volturi." Mies sanoi ojentaen kätensä. Miehen käden puristus oli tiukka, ja hänen koko olemuksensa huokui arvokkuutta

"Jasper Whitlock" vastasin.

"Mukava tutusta Herra Whitlock, olenkin kuullut teistä jos olette se sama Jasper Whitlock etelän vampyyrisodista?"

Nyökkäsin myöntääkseni kysymyksen olevan totta. Kuulin hänen mutisevan jotain mahtavasta.

Kävelin Aron perässä huoneeseen jonka suurin osa huonekaluista oli tummasta puusta. Hän viittasi minut istumaan nojatuoliin, joka oli työpöytää vastapäätä.

"Nuori herra Whitlock miten voisin auttaa sinua?" Aro kysyi mutta, aistin hänen tunteissaan ymmärryksen.

"Haluaisin kuolla" vastasin miettimättä miten typerälle se kuulosti.

"Ymmärrän", hän mutisi ja näki hämmentyneen ilmeeni ja jatkoi, "katsos herra Whitlock, pystyn näkemään jokaisen ajatuksen vain henkilöä koskettamalla. Joten ymmärrän tilannettasi. Mutta kykysi on liian kiehtova ja hyödyllinen, olisit hyvä lisä kaartiini." Katselin hämmentyneenä henkilöä joka väitti ymmärtävänsä minua.

"Saanko miettiä hetken?" Kuulin itseni kysyvän.

"Totta kai, käsken Felixin näyttämään sinulle huoneen jossa voit miettiä rauhassa." Aro sanoi mielipuolisen leppoisasti.

Astuin ulos huoneesta ja kohtasin virnuilevan pitkän, tummahiuksisen miehen.

"Olen Felix, mukava tavata." Felix sanoi matalalla äänellään virnuillen yhä. Nyökkäsin jälleen.

Felix lähti johdattamaan minua huoneelleni. Vampyyrin nopeuden ansiosta olimme siellä alle aikayksikön.

Huomasin että Felix oli jättänyt minut yksin isoon huoneeseen. Huoneen päävärit olivat keskiruskeasta vaaleanruskeaan. Huoneen kiintopisteenä oli valtava sänky jonka päällä oli vaaleanruskeita koristetyynyjä. Siellä oli myös suuri tammipuinen kaappi, jonka ovien reunat olivat kaiverrettu täyteen hienostuneita kiemuroita. Kävelin hetken tutkien huonetta kunnes päätin istua noja tuoliin joka oli ikkunan edessä.

Ikkunasta oli mahtava maisema Volterran rauhallisille kaduille. Annoin Ajatuksieni lentää vapaasti.

Listasin mielessäni hyviä ja huonoja puolia mitkä seuraisivat jos liittyisin Voltureiden joukkoon.

Hyviin puoliin kuului vain se ettei minun tarvitsisi nähdä Edwardia. Huonoja sen sijaan oli enemmän. Joutuisin jatkamaan elämääni, joutuisin tappamaan taas. Minun pitäisi antaa jonkun käskyttää itseäni. Minun pitäisi luultavasti juoda ihmisverta, toisaalta en osannut yhdistää sitä hyviin enkä huonoihin puoliin. Aloin kallistua ajatuksissani koko ajan kuolemiseen, keksisin jotain jos Aro ei suostuisi tappamaan minua.

Aro Pov:

Hymyilin itsekseni työhuoneessani. Jasper oli oivallinen lisä ihastuttavaan kaartiini, niin voimakastahtoinen ja mahtava kykykin kaupan lisäksi. Tahdoin myös sen ihmistytön Isabellan jos hänen kykynsä oli noin vaikuttava, olisi mahtava nähdä hänet vampyyrina. Ja ehkä voisin parittaa salakavalasti hänet Demetrille, joka vaipuu kohta yhtä syvään apatiaan kuin Marcus. Olen aikamoinen nero vaikka itse sanonkin.

Kuulin koputuksen ovellani, pyysin henkilöä astumaan sisään. Ovestani sisään asteli Jasper, mahtavaa että hän päätti näin pian.

"Olen tehnyt päätökseni" Oli ainut asia joka surullisen näköisen miehen suusta tuli.


	4. Chapter 4

Aro Pov:

"Haluan kuolla" Jasperin ääni oli vakaa eikä siitä kuultanut läpi pelko. Tunsin ärtymyksen leviävän sisälläni. Olin suunnitellut saavani Jasperin ja Bellan. Ehkä voisin kiristää. Ei se olisi reilua, mutta kuka sanoi minua reiluksi?

"Olen pahoillani, mutta en voi toteuttaa pikku pyyntöäsi." Vastasin rauhallisesti, katsellen edessäni olevaa entistä sotilasta jonka kasvot eivät näyttäneet mitään tunteita.

"Niin arvelinkin", sanoi synkkä ääni, "mihin edes tarvitse kykyäni?" ääni oli nyt syyttävämpi ja hiljainen.

"Siitäkö tässä kiikastaa?" En jäänyt odottelemaan vastausta vaan jatkoin, "Tarvitsen sinua en vain kykyäsi." Vastasin pirteästi. Jasper katsoi minua kerran, mutisi jäävänsä vielä hetkeksi ja katosi. En aikoisi päästää kahta lupaavalta näyttävää kykyä valumaan sormieni välistä. Kuulin oveni avautuvan taas. Mikäköhän hinku kaikilla oli tänään puheilleni? Näin Demetrin seisovan juron näköisenä ovella. Kohotin vain kysyvästi kulmaani.

"Menen ulos, mestari" ääni tihkui turhautumista. Nyökkäsin taas vain lyhyesti. Kuulin oven käyvän ja vaivuin mieleni koukeroihin. Jollain kierolla tavalla välitin kaartistani paljon. Olin kouluttanut heidät, nähnyt kehityksen jokaisessa. Tunsin ylpeyttä nähdessäni kaikkien juoksevan pois kaartini alta. Ja Demetristä olin huolissani. Hän näytti lopen kyllästyneeltä vampyyriuteen ja yksinäisyyteen. Edes Felix ei saanut Demetriä enää iloisemmaksi. Pitäisi kysyä Sulpicialta neuvoa taas kerran. Niin hyvä sydämistä ja kiinnostusta herättävää naista en ole ennen tavannut. Ennen kuin kysyisin voisimme harrastaa kaiken laista pientä mukavaa…

Bella Pov:

Olin harhaillut jo kohta tunnin Volterran kujilla etsien vampyyreille sopivaa piilopaikkaa. Ja tietenkin tuloksetta, ärtyisyyteni kasvoi askel askeleelta. Tuhahdin kiukkuisesti, miksei voinut olla jonkinlaista kylttiä kuten; _Täällä on vampyyrejä, astu sisään jos haluat ruuaksi. _Naurahdin omille ajatuksilleni, olin selvästikin sekoamassa. Ei tässä kai muu auttaisi kun etsiä tie takaisin hotelille, missähän sekin oli? Lähdin kävelemään rauhallista kujaa pitkin tulo suuntaani.

Nyt se oli virallista. Olin täysin eksyksissä, istahdin turhautuneena hienon suihkulähteen reunalle ja kastoin sormeni se viileisiin syvyyksiin. Mitäköhän olin ajatellut lähtiessäni Jasperin perään tuntemattomaan kaupunkiin. Jossa kaiken lisäksi kuhisi vampyyrejä. Näin kuinka aurinko laski taivaan taakse ja sai kaiken näyttämään todella kauniilta. Taivas räiskyi punaisen ja purppuran sävyissä. Näin tummaan kaapuun pukeutuneen miehen kävelevän luokseni, jostain syystä en osannut edes pelätä.

"Cerchi qualcosa?" Kuulin hänen kysyvän, ääni oli samettinen ja hyvän tahtoinen. Mietin Italian kurssiani jonka oli käynyt lukiossa.

"Sì" sanoin haparoivasti "Vuoi aiuto?" jatkoin etsien oikeita sanoja.

"Dipende da quello che stai cercando?" Mies kysyi ja aistin hymyn hänen huulillaan, vaikka en nähnyt hänen kasvojaan.

Väläytin suuren hymyn ja vastasin "Il mio amico." Mies päästi pitkän huokauksen ja nyökkäsi. Tajusin vasta nyt että hän hengitti katkonaisesti.

"Parli inglese?" Mies kysäisi. Nyökkäsin ujona.

"Puhunko noin huonosti Italiaa?" Kysäisin puoliksi vitsilläni ja puoliksi tosissani. Mies pudisteli päätään nauraen.

"Et tietenkään. On vain helpompi sinulle. Olen Demetri." Mies sanoi iloisena.

"Bella" oli viisas vastaukseni.

"No Bella kuvailisitko ystävääsi?" Nyökkäsin ja mietin miten kuvailisin Jasperia paljastamatta mitään vampyyreihin liittyvästä.

"Hänen nimensä on Jasper. Jasper on noin seitsemäntoista ja hänellä on hunajanvaaleat hiukset" Mutisin katsellen maahan. Nostin katseeni ja näin Demetrin puhuvan hiljaa ja nopeasti Italiaa puhelimeen. Hän lopetti puhelun tyytyväisen näköisenä ja viittasi minua seuraamaan.

Lähdin hitaasti kävellen suihkulähteeltä.

"Tiedätkö mikä Jasper on?" Demetri kysyi viileän välinpitämättömästi mutta ääni paljasti hänen myös tietävän mikä Jasper oikeasti oli.

Olisin kompastunut omiin jalkoihini jos Demetri ei olisi ottanut minua kiinni. Hänen kätensä olivat jääkylmät ja haistoin huumaavan tuoksun, hunajan, sitruunoiden ja yrttien sekoitus. Kuin olisin astunut tee huoneeseen. Tajusin viiveellä että olin ihmisverta juovan vampyyrin raudanlujassa otteessa. Yritin rimpuilla irti otteesta, kuulin pienen naurahduksen ja erotin Demetrin mutisevan etten pääsisi pakoon. Sitten maailmani pimeni.

Makasin sängyllä kun heräsin. Katselin kauhistuneena tilavaa huonetta. Huoneen puukalusteet olivat vaaleasta puusta ja huone oli sävytetty vihreän sävyillä. Yöpöydät ja sänky veivät yhden huoneen seinistä, toisella seinällä oli suuri ikkuna jonka edessä oli tumman vihreät sametti verhot. Kolmannella seinällä oli suuri puinen kirja hylly ja työpöytä jonka päällä oli kannettava tietokone. Neljännellä seinällä oli ovi ja suuri vaatekaappi. Olin kiljaista kun ovia avautui ja Demetri asteli sisälle.

"Kas pikku prinsessa ruusunen heräsi. Käsken jonkun tuomaan sinulle ruokaa." Demetrin ääni oli kylmä siinä ei ollut enää jälkeäkään ystävällisyydestä. Hänen koko olemuksensa kylmäsi minua luita ja ytimiä myöten. Kuulin kiistelyä käytävältä ja ovi avautui sisään astui pitkä mies jolla oli tummat hiukset.

"Olen Felix" mies sanoi miellyttävän möreällä ja hilpeällä äänellä.

"Ai niin kuin se ketsuppi merkki?" Suustani lipsahti ja punastuin korviani myöten. Huoneen täytti nauru joka veteli vertoja jopa Emmettin naurulle. Katsoin Felixiä jolla näytti olevan vaikeuksia olla nauramatta.

"Olet ensimmäinen ihminen joka vertaa minua ketsuppiin. Yleensä ihmiset ovat sitä mieltä että olen Jumala tai joku vastaava." Felix hykerteli ojentaen tarjottimen jossa oli appelsiini mehua, pekonia ja voileipiä. Kiitin ujosti ottaen tarjottimen. Söin hyvällä ruokahalulla vaikka Felixin katse häiritsi.

"Tunnet kuulemma Jasperin" Pitkä vampyyri totesi minulle. Olin tukehtua ruokaani. Yskin ja köhin leipää joka oli takertunut rutikuivalta tuntuneeseen kurkkuuni.

"Älä nyt siihen tukehdu!" Felix sanoi hätääntyneenä takoen hellästi selkääni.

"Onko Jasper täällä?" Kysyin riemuissani. Ehkä matka ei ollut hukka retki.

"Joo on, voin viedä sinut sinne kun olet…" Felix ei ehtinyt sanoa asiaansa loppuun kun jo nyin häntä hihasta. Kuulin möreän naurahduksen ja tunsi kädet ympärilläni. Seuraava asia minkä havaitsin oli että Felix oli tuonut minut puisen oven eteen.

"Lykkyä" oli ainut asia jonka kuulin sitten ilmavirran. Koputin pienesti oveen, pelkäsin näkeväni runnellun rikkinäisen ruumiin. Kuulin askeleita ja ovi avautui Jasper seisoi hiukset vettä valuvina ovella. Hänen ilmeensä oli sekoitus iloa, ihmetystä ja hätäännystä. Jasper otti askeleen eteenpäin ja halasi minua hellästi. Tunsin kuinka Jasperin hengittäminen loppui.

"Oletko kunnossa? Jos et ole niin minä nirhaan Felixin." Hänen äänensä oli lempeä siihen nähden että uhkasi tappaa jonkun.

"Olen kunnossa, Ket… Felix näytti minulle tien tänne." Sanoin nolostuneena. Jasper hymyili ja veti minut huoneeseensa joka oli myös tilava. Puhuimme tuntikausia, Jasper kertoi Aron tarjouksesta ja minä kerroin kuinka Demetri toi minut tänne. Tunsin silmäluomieni painavan ainakin tonnin. Päätin silti kysyä mieltäni kaihertavan kysymyksen.

"Aiotko liittyä Voltureihin?" Näin kuinka Jasper jäykistyi miettien vastausta.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella Pov.

"Jos rehellisiä ollaan niin en tiedä" Jasper sanoi surullisena. Tiesin että tämä voisi olla viimeinen mahdollisuus muuttua vampyyriksi. Mutta asiasta oli mennyt maku Edwardin petettyä minua.

"Miksi et tiedä?" Painostin häntä. Halusin palavasti tietää mitä hän edes mietti tästä kolkosta paikasta. Tiesin hänen ratkenneen juomaan ihmisverta.

"En vain tiedä, mutta itse pidän kuolemista pelkuruutena." Kuulin huokaisun.

Kävellessäni sängylle tunsin ihmettelevän katseen selässäni. Kömmin paksujen peittojen alle hautauduin tyynyihin. Ennen nukahtamistani kuulun tukahdutettua naurua.

Aro Pov.

Demetri oli tuonut Bellan suoraan käsieni ulottuville. Ehkä jos saisin jommankumman jäämään saisin kummatkin. Istuin taas mahtipontisen työpöytäni ääressä, lopen kyllästyneenä. Ehkä pitäisi mennä sotkemaan jonkun välejä ja ratkaista ne sen jälkeen? Huomenna tarjoaisin Bellalle kuolemattomuutta ja paikkaa kaartissa. Olisi ikävää jos hän kieltäytyisi. Toisaalta minulla oli valtani alla Jasper… Marcuskin oli kiinnostunut Jasperin ja Bellan välisistä siteistä, lukemani perustella ne olivat todella vahvat.

Yritin olla hyppimättä tuolillani. Istuin veljieni kanssa valtaistuin salissa. Caius näytti ärtyneeltä ja Marcus näytti ei miltään. Renata seisoi vasemman olkapääni takana. Myös uskotuimmat kaartilaiseni olivat paikalla. Alec ja Jane olivat Marcuksen vieressä ja Felix taas hymyili huvittuneena Caiuksen vieressä. Olin lähettänyt Demetrin hakemaan vieraani.

Näin suuren raskaan puuoven avautuvan hitaasti, oli vähällä etten huutanut heitä kiirehtimään. Bella ja Jasper seisahtuivat hieman yli salin puolenvälin. Bella näytti hermostuneelta katsellessaan salia ja siellä olevia vampyyrejä.

"Ihastuttava tavata viimein Isabella" sanoin saaden Bellan punastumaan. Hän vain tyytyi nyökkäämään, hän oli nähtävästi ujomman puoleista sorttia. Katselin Jasperia sitten Bellaa ja taas Jasperia laskelmoiden mahdollisuuksia heidän jäämiseensä.

"Jasper, annoin sinulle mahdollisuuden liittyä kaartiini. Mikä on vastauksesi?" Kysyin avaten käteni sanan _kaartiini _kohdalla.

Katselin Jasperia odottavasti, toivoen että hän ei heittäisi elämäänsä hukkaan Voltureilla olisi paljon tarjottavaa entiselle sodan kävijälle. Näin hänen empivän katsoen Bellaa joka antoi rohkaisevan hymyn. Mahtavaa ehkä saisin myös Bellan mukaan.

"Olen päättänyt liittyä kaartiisi Aro." Oli lähellä etten olisi päästänyt riemun kiljahduksia tulemaan ulos suustani. "Yhdellä ehdolla." Voi paska! Onko tässäkin joku juju?

"Kerro ehtosi."

"Haluan että Bella muutetaan." Jasperin äänensävy antoi ymmärtää ettei hän keskustelisi asiasta, ihan kuin haluaisin edes. Bellan ilmeestä päätellen hän ei ollut tiennyt tästä mitään.

"Asia ei ole noin yksinkertainen, meidän on katsottava torjuuko hänen mielensä muidenkin kyvyt." Caius sanoi ennen kuin ehdin vastata. Ärsyttävää minä olen puhuja ei Caius! En silti antanut ärtyneiden tunteideni näkyä päälle päin.

"Jane" Caius sanoi tiettyä painoa äänessään. Jane katsoi minuun ja nyökkäsin. Kuulin samalla murinaa Bellan läheltä. Jane katsoi Bellaa murhaavasti. Katse muuttui nopeasti ärtyneeksi ja siitä vihaiseksi.

"Pitäisikö minun tuntea jotain?" Kuulin Bellan kysyvän. Jane päästi äkäisen tuhahduksen.

"Ihmeellistä! Kerrassaan ihmeellistä. Nuori Bella saattaa meidät kaikki ihmettelemään kykyään." Sanoin hilpeästi.

Demetri Pov.

Olin joutunut hakemaan Jasperin ja Bellan, nyt seisoin salissa odotellen että Aro olisi saanut puheensa päätökseen. Ihmettelin aluksi mitä Aro ihmistytöstä välitti. Käsitykseni muuttui tavattuani hänet suihkulähteen luona.

_Olin kiskonut kaavun suojaamaan ihoani auringolta joka näkyi vielä taivaanrannan takaa. Näin nuoren naisen istuvan suihkulähteen reunalla käsi vedessä. Hän näytti todella eksyneeltä. Lähdin kävelemään naisen luo, pysähdyin hetkeksi sillä hänen tuoksunsa oli saanut myrkyn tulvimaan suuhuni ja silmäni tummumaan. Tuhahdin ja päätin katsoa kuinka kauan itsehillintäni kesti, jatkoin taas matkaani. Olin hetken kuluttua suihkulähteellä. _

"_Cerchi qualcosa?" Tiedustelin kysyvästi. Näin hänen miettivän kuumeisesti jotain._

"_Sì" kuului hento vastaus "Vuoi aiuto?" Hän jatkoi ._

"_Dipende da quello che stai cercando?" Kysyin kiinnostuneesti hymyillen. Hän yritti selvästi katsella ilmeitäni hupun sisältä._

_Nainen väläytti minulle yhden hurmaavimmista hymyistä jota olin koskaan nähnyt ja olin nähnyt monia hymyjä neljänsadan elin vuoteni aikana._

"_Il mio amico." Ahaa, hän etsi siis ystäväänsä. Olin alkanut huomaamattani pidättää hengitystäni._

"_Parli inglese?" Kysyin koska hänen Italian kielen taidot olivat hieman ruosteessa. _

Hän oli esitellyt itsensä Bellaksi, päätin silti pelata varman päälle ennen kuin veisin hänet Arolle.

"_No Bella kuvailisitko ystävääsi?" Bella puri hermostuneena huultaan._

"_Hänen nimensä on Jasper. Jasper on noin seitsemäntoista ja hänellä on hunajanvaaleat hiukset" Kerrankin olin oikeassa. Soitin Arolle ja kerroin tilanteen, lievästi sanottuna hän oli innoissaan. _

_Lähdin kävellen suihkulähteeltä viittoen Bellaa seuraamaan._

"_Tiedätkö mikä Jasper on?" Halusin saada tietää tiesikö hän vampyyreistä. Hänhän oli seurustellut porkkanapää Edward Cullenin kanssa._

_Bella oli kompastua jalkoihinsa, otin hänet kiinni miettimättä. Tunsin sisälläni muljahtavan, tunsin pieniä sähköiskuja niistä kohdista mihin hänen kehonsa osui. Tunsin Bellan veltostuvan käsissäni, hän yritti rimpuilla turhaan. Nauroin säälittävälle yritykselle ja hän pyörtyi. Voi paska oli ainoa ajatus joka tuli mieleeni._

Olin vienyt hänet huoneeseeni. En ollut halunnut selvittää mitä oli tapahtunut, silti jokin tai joku veti minua koko ajan lähemmäs huonettani ja siellä makaavaa Bellaa. Kaunista ja viatonta Bellaa.

Avasin oven ja kuulin vaiennetun kirkaisun, aika säikky vampyyrin kanssa seurustelleeksi. Päätin alkaa välinpitämättömäksi. Joten totesin ilkeästi "_Kas pikku prinsessa ruusunen heräsi. Käsken jonkun tuomaan sinulle ruokaa." _Vaikka olisin halunnut vain rutistaa hänet syliini. En antanut periksi vaan käskin Felixin toimittaa hänelle ruokaa.

Huomasin että minulta oli mennyt jo yli puolet ohi. Havahduin kun Jasper sanoi että halusi Bellankin liittyvän kaartiin, siinä vaiheessa kiinnostukseni heräsi. Jane oli kokeillut kykyään Bellaan joka oli kysäissyt pitäisikö hänen tuntea jotain.

Katselin mestareita, Marcuksen katse liikkui minun ja Bellan välillä. Pieni toispuoleinen hymy ilmestyi hänen kasvoilleen, hän nousi ja käveli Aron luo jakaakseen ajatuksiaan. Aron ilme muuttui mietteliääksi.

"No Bella aiotko liittyä Voltureihin?" Aro kysyi hänen ilmeensä oli kuin lapsella jolle oli luvattu kokonainen karkkikauppa päiväksi käyttöön. Katselin Bellaa etsien jonkinlaista myöntymisen merkkiä. Tajusin haluavani palavasti hänet asumaan lähellä itseäni, olin siis selvästi sekoamassa.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella Pov.

"No Bella aiotko liittyä Voltureihin?" Aro kysyi hymyillen samalla pelottavan lempeästi. Mietin hetken kunnes nyökkäsin. Samassa tunsin Jasperin kylmät kädet ympärilläni.

"Sinut on muutettava tässä parin päivän sisällä, luultavammin Demetri voi tehdä sen." Kuulin Aron höpöttävän mutta olin kääntänyt katseeni Demetriin. Heti kun katseemme kohtasivat hän käänsi katseensa pois minusta ja näytti kiinnostuneen Aron puheista.

"Ja teidän pitää saada koulutusta" katselin Aro kuin hourupäätä. Mitkä koulutus? Päätin tuoda mietteeni esille.

"Mikä koulutus?" Aro pysähtyi ja katsoi minua pää kallellaan.

"Taistelukoulutus tietysti" hän sanoi kuin vähä-älyiselle. Ahaa, olisi heti sanonut. Jasperin käsi oli selälläni ja hän johdatti minua jo pois valtaistuin salista. Silti ennen kuin ovet sulkeutuivat kuulin Aron sanovan. "Te ravitsette itsenne ihmisverellä." Tiesin jotain tällaista olevan tulossa mutta silti tunsin vereni jäätyvän suoniini. Viattomien ihmistenverta. Käänsin katseeni Jasperiin jonka ilme ei paljastanut taaskaan mitään.

Jasper Pov

Kävelin Felixin perässä johdatellen samalla Bellaa. Kummankin tunteet vyöryivät kuin hyökyaaltona minuun. Felixin tunteet räiskyivät iloisina, hän näytti siltä että joutui pidättelemään itseään ettei hyppisi ja kiljuisi kuin pikku lapsi. Bellan tunteet olivat vastakohta Felixin hilpeydelle, ne olivat alakuloisia ja niissä oli pienoinen inhoava alavire.

Taakse ilmestyneen Demetrin tunteet olivat sekavia. Niissä oli saman aikaisesti hilpeyttä ja surua, pelkoa ja ärtymystä. Demetrin ilme ja tunteet olivat aluksi olleet iloisia, siiten niihin hiipi varkain suuri pelontunne. Mitäköhän Volturien jäljittäjä pelkäsi?

Mietin Bellan muuttumista ja siitä seuraavia ongelmia. Sitä paitsi hänen syntymäpäivänsä olisivat parin päivän päästä. Toivoin että Bella selviytyisi kunnialla vastasyntyneen ajastaan.

Felix pysähtyi oven eteen, avaten oven suureen vaaleilla sävyillä sisutettuun huoneeseen.

"Arvon neiti Swan, tässä on teidän matala majanne." Bella katsoi häntä kuin hourulasta karannutta, mutta asteli silti huoneeseen katsellen ympärilleen. Felix sulki oven varovasti ja käveli käytävän toiselle puolelle.

Hän avasi samanlaisen oven ja viittoi minut sisään. Menin huoneeseen ja suljin itse oven perässäni.

Katselin seiniä hajamielisesti. Päätin lähteä etsimään tieni kirjastoon jonka olin löytänyt. Ehkä löytäisin sieltä hyviä kirjoja etelän sodasta.

Astelin ovesta ulos käytävään. Nopeuteni ansiosta olisin ollut siellä sekunneissa. Päätin silti kävellä ihmisvauhtia. Katselin suuria tauluja joita roikkui muuten niin värittömillä seinillä. Jokaista käytävää peitti suuri matto. Kaikki näytti arvokkaalta ja hauraalta. Ajatuksissani olin törmätä vaaleahiuksiseen lyhyeen vampyyriin, jonka tunnistin salissa olleeksi Janeksi. Väistin viimehetkellä mutta sain silti osakseni halveksuvan katseen. Katsoin hetken loittonevaa selkää typertyneenä. Mitäköhän minä olin tehnyt? Pudistin päätäni kääntyessäni ja jatkoin hidasta kävelyäni kirjastolle.

Kävelin yhdelle sadoista hyllyistä. Annoin sormeni lipua pitkin kirjojen selkämyksiä.

"En arvannutkaan että saisit jonkinlaista tyydytystä hivelemällä kirjoja" kuulin ivaa tihkuvan äänen. Käännyin ympäri nähdäkseni saman henkilön johon olin melkein törmännyt. Hänen ilmeensä ei paljastanut mitään toisin kuin tunteet jotka olivat huvittuneet. En osannut vastata mitään, katselin vain tyhmänä edessäni seisoskelevaa kaunista olentoa. Ynähdin jotain samalla kun käännyin takaisin kirjojen pariin.

"En tiennytkään että vampyyrit voivat olla mykkiä tai henkisesti vajaita."

"En ole henkisesti vajaa" totesin hampaideni välistä ärtyneesti.

"Miten vaan" tuli tyly vastaus, kuulin kopisevien askeleiden lähtevän kirjastosta. Hetken mielijohteesta juoksin hänen peräänsä.

Edward Pov.

Istuskelin omassa huoneessani, tai no jaoin huoneeni pienen keijukaismaisen Alicen kanssa nykyään. Huone oli muuttunut hieman. Sinne oli tullut suuri sänky, musta nojatuoli rykelmä, pari taulua ja lipastoa Alicelta.

Muu perheeni ei oikein pitänyt siitä että saimme Jasperin ja Bellan lähtemään Forksista. Ei se meidän syymme ollut, kumpikaan meistä ei ollut käskenyt heitä lähtemään.

Nyt meidän ei tarvitsisi enää vahtia Victoriaa. Eikä kenelläkään tulisi ongelmia Jasperin itsehillinnän suhteen.

Kuulin oven käyvän, sisään asteli Alice. Hänen askeleensa olivat kuin leijumista eikä niissä ollut mitään kömpelöä kuten Bellalla. Alice oli muutenkin kaikin puolin täydellinen.

"Kulta, olen menossa metsästämään. Tuletko mukaan?" Kysymys esitettiin salaperäisen hymyn kanssa. Hymähdin noustessani. Kävelin oven luo ja kaappasin Alicen hennon vartalon syliini. Huulemme kohtasivat rajusti mutta silti niin hellästi. Hän pääsi otteestani helposti, pian hän jo sipsutteli ovelle. Menin perässä alas, sain taas osakseni ärtyneitä katseita perheeltäni.

_Edwardin ja Alicen takia menetin veljeni ja pikku siskoni. - Emmett _

_Olen pettynyt teihin. - Esme_

_Arvasin että Bella oli vain hetken mielijohde sille tärkeilevälle, ajatuksia urkkivalle urpolle. - Rosalie _

Rosalien ajatukset syyllistivät usein minua tai Alicea. Siinä ei ollut mitään järkeä, ei hän ollut välittänyt aiemmin Bellasta. Silti Carlislen ajatukset piinasivat minua eniten, ne eivät liittyneet mitenkään minuun tai tapahtuneeseen. Silti olin kiitollinen hänelle. Vaikka muut olisivat halunneet heittää meidät ulos, hän ei ollut antanut.

Metsästyksen ja muun pihalla puuhailun jälkeen sisälle tulessani näin kaikkien istuvan sohvilla iloisesti hymyillen ja ajatuksiaan peitellen. Katsahdin kysyvästi Aliceen joka vain kohautti olkiaan. Kummallista yleensä minä tai Alice tiesimme kaiken mitä täällä tapahtui.

Yritin kuunnella ja selvittää mitä he peittelivät minulta. Emmettin ajatukset pyörivät vain Rosalien ympärillä, eikä niissä näyttänyt olevan minkään laista siveellisyyttä. Muidenkaan ajatuksissa ei ollut päätä eikä häntää, joten päätin lopettaa urkkimisen ja lähteä ylös. Saisin asiat kuitenkin tietooni myöhemmin.


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria Pov.

Odotin Laurentia jonka olin lähettänyt vakoilemaan Culleneita. Olin sillä välin tavannut romanialaiset. He olivat liittyneet pienentyneeseen klaaniini tai oikeastaan he olivat vain jääneet loisimaan pieneen vuokra asuntoon. Asunnon olin saanut sen entisiltä omistajilta, en ollut surrut sitä että entiset omistajat eivät halunneet antaa asuntoa suosiolla…

Kuulin oven kolahtavan narahtaen auki Laurentin astuessa sisään. Olinkin odottanut kärsimättömästi hänen tuloaan, halusin tietää kaiken Culleneiden heikoista kohdista ja siitä naurettavasta ihmistytöstä.

Laurent tuli käytävästä hymyillen omahyväisesti. Hän istui viereeni ruskealle nahkasohvalle. Katsoin odottavasti, muita tunteneitani en näyttänyt.

"Culleneiden perhesiteet ovat rakoilleet paljon. Ihminen ja Jasper häipyivät luultavammin Italiaan." Tumman miehen huulilta tippui lauseita. Hymyilin ilkeästi, tätä olin odottanut.

"Miksi?" Esitin kysymykseni melkein heti.

"Alicella ja Edwardilla on jotain juttua keskenään." Laurent sanoi huvittuneesti.

"Onko joku heistä Voltureiden luona?" Stefan kysyi. Nyökkäsin mietteliäästi.

"Victoria sinähän halusit kostaa?" Vladimir kysyi ennen kuin Stefan kerkesi avata edes suutaan. Nyökkäsin taas.

"Mitä jos yhdistäisimme voimiamme?" Vladimir kysyi.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Olin kiinnostunut asiasta enemmän.

"Menisimme Italiaan, tappamaan Cullenin, ihmisen ja Volturit." Stefan sanoi, hän oli nähtävästi päässyt asian punaisesta langasta kiinni ennen minua tai Laurentia.

"Vain me neljäkö?" Hullujahan he ovat. Vaikka halusin kostaa palavasti, en asettuisi Aroa tai hänen kaartiaan vastaan.

"Ei tietenkään" Vladimir sanoi nopeasti. "Meillä on kyllä suunnitelma…" Hän jatkoi, kadoten pienehköön käytävään.

Bella Pov.

Ainut asia jonka tunsin oli polttava kipu. Tuntui kuin olisin ollut tulessa sisältäni, eikä tämä tuli antanut minkäänlaista armoa. Pieniä vinkaisuja pääsi huuliltani. Ajatukseni pyörivät voltteja mielessäni. Tiesin muuttuvani. Liekit nuolivat käsiäni ja kurkkuani kivuliaammin kuin koskaan. Tunsin sydämeni hakkaavan kuin kolibrin siivet.

Viileä käsi, jonka oletin kuuluvan Jasperille, hieroi rauhoittavasti kämmentäni. Viileys toi hetkellistä helpotusta poltteeseen. Tiesin jonkun käyvän välillä huoneessa, siitä kuka se oli minulla ei ollut minkäänlaista käsitystä. Joskus sen jonkun kanssa tuli toinen henkilö.

Liekit jossa kärvennyin iski suoraan vielä sinnittelevään sydämeeni. Selkäni nousi kaarelle kiviseltä tasolta johon käteni oli sidottu. Kuulin korvia raastavaa kiljuntaa, tajusin hetken viiveellä äänen lähtevän minusta.

Tajusin oven räsähtävän auki jonkun tullessa sisään. Kuulin nopeaa keskustelua ennen kuin vajosin mustuuteen.

_Olin äkkiä metsäpolulla. Haistoin kosteuden ja vehreyden, lähdin vaistonvaraisesti kävelemään polkua pitkin syvemmälle metsään. Mitä pidemmälle kävelin sitä pimeämpää tuli, en ollut kompastellut kertaakaan joka herätti epäilykseni. Tajusin Jasperin joskus puhuneen siitä ettei kaikkien keho ja mieli kestäneet muuttumista. Todellisuus iski tajuntaani pommin lailla. Olin kuollut, olin lakannut olemasta. Ei se voinut olla mahdollista! _

_Olin saapunut täydellisen autiolle niitylle. Katselin paniikissa ympärilleni. Näin utuista valoa keskellä niittyä, tarkemmin katsoessani siitä muodostui harmaa susi. Susi kallisti päätään, ulvahti ja lähti metsään. Jostain syystä halusin seurata sutta, joten juoksin sen perään._

_Susi johdatteli minua syvemmälle ja syvemmälle tumman puhuvaan metsään josta oli tullut tiheikköä. Polveni vuotivat verta kaatuilun vuoksi. Jatkoin matkaani kompastellen yrittäen samalla huutaa sutta odottamaan minua. Mutta se vain jatkoi matkaa enkä nähnyt enää kuin harmaita pilkahduksia joiden avulla suunnistin. Tulin erilaiselle aukiolle. Siellä oli tuli punaisia kukkia siellä täällä. Etsin sutta, jonka näin istuvan punaisen savun vieressä kuin odottaen minun menevän siitä. Kävelin arasti savuun_.

Hetkeen en tuntenut mitään ja sitten tunsin taas liiankin selvästi minua elävältä polttavat lieskat. Päästin parahduksen huuliltani. Kuulin hämärästi kaksi helpottunutta huokausta.

En ollut varma olinko palanut tunteja, päiviä vai vuosia. Vuosilta se tuntui, havaitsin koko ajan ympäristöni paremmin. Tunsin askeleet jotka kaikuivat korviini pienesti kolahtaen. Yritin keskittyä kaikkeen muuhun kuin kipuun.

Sitten se loppui. Odotin sen alkavan uudelleen armottomana kuten aina.

"Isabella?" Joku kysyi pehmeästi. Mieleni yliviivasi olentoja toisensa perään enkä saanut selville kuka oli nimeni sanonut.

Avasin silmäni, näin kaiken. Siis aivan kaiken näin kuinka pölyhiukkaset tanssivat ilmassa. Näin värit selvemmin kuin koskaan. Mieto nahan haju leijaili nenääni, katsoin alas käsiini jotka olivat vielä remmeissä kiinni. Seuraavaksi pökerryttävä tuoksu tulvahti nenääni. Hajussa oli sitruunoiden kirpeyttä, makean hunajan tuoksua ja yrttejä, tunnistin hajun; Demetri.

Käänsin katseeni ja kohtasin parin rubiinin punaisia silmiä joissa läikkyi pienoinen huolestuminen. Demetrin oli komeampi kuin muistin vaaleat sotkuisesti olevat hiukset varjostivat miehekkäitä kasvoja. Tiukan mustan poolopaidan alta lihakset näkyivät selvästi, vaikka hänellä oli jonkinlainen kaapu tai viitta päällään. Jatkoin tarkasteluani vielä hetken.

Käänsin katseeni taas hänen silmiinsä, katseessa näkyi huvittuneisuuden ja iloisuuden sekoitus. Demetri kumartui hiukan avatakseen käsiäni pitelevät nahkaremmit. Nousin nopeasti, kuulin hänenkin tekevän niin hitaammin tietysti.

Hetkessä Demetri oli vieressäni. Hän otti tiukasti lantiostani kiinni ja suuteli minua. Olin täysin sekaisin muutenkin enkä osannut tehdä sillä hetkellä mitään.


	8. Chapter 8

Demetri Pov.

Olin hieman harmissani siitä että Isabella oli jäätynyt käsissäni, en minä nyt niin huono suutelija ollut. Vetäydyin hieman kauemmas yhä pitäen kättäni hänen lantiollaan.

"Demetri. Mitä sinä…" Kysymyksen alku lipui huulilta joita olin äsken maistanut. En itsekkään ollut yhtään varma miksi olin niin tehnyt. Hän sai minut aivan sekaisin. Tunsin sirot kädet käsilläni irrottaen otteeni hänen lantiostaan.

Ovi paiskautui auki Jasperin astuessa sisälle. Olin säikähtäen siirtynyt tuolilleni takaisin, pidin silti katseeni tiukasti Bellassa. Jasper kaappasi hänet syliinsä. Tunsin murinan olevan alkamassa mutta tukahdutin sen nopeasti. Lähdin pois huoneesta, vedoten kaikenlaiseen täysin järjettömään.

Käytävällä pystyin taas hengittämään ja ajattelemaan vapaammin. Pitäisi etsiä Felix ja pysyä kaukana Jasperista, halusin pitää kasvojeni tämän muodon. Hän oli saanut Janenkin rauhoittumaan, enkä uskonut että kyseessä olisi ollut vain kykyjen käyttöä.

Päätin lähteä metsästämään. Olin ollut jo viikon juomatta mitään, en ollut voinut lähteä Bellan luota vaikka jokainen huuto oli ollut kuin veitsen isku suoraan rintaan. Toisaalta jos odottaisin voisin ottaa hänet mukaani. Kun suunnitelma alkoi muotoutua pääni sisällä, muistin ettei Aro antaisi hänen lähteä mukaani. Turhautuneena lähdin etsimään tietäni linnan sokkeloisilta käytäviltä ulos.

_- _Kolmen kuukauden jälkeen -

Bella Pov.

Vampyyriksi muuttumisestani oli kulunut jo kolme kuukautta. Olin päättänyt juoda ihmisverta, tai en ollut oikeastaan päättänyt en ollut vain pystynyt vastustamaan sen herkullista tuoksua. Demetristä oli tullut minulle todella tärkeä. Olimme päättäneet ettei se suudelma merkitsisi mitään, olin myöntänyt pääni sisällä sen merkitsevän paljon minulle.

Jane tai kukaan muukaan ei ollut sellainen minkälaiseksi Edward oli heitä kuvaillut. Janen kiltteys minua kohtaan saattoi johtua Jasperistakin. Jasper oli löytänyt todellisen sielunkumppaninsa Janesta. Vaikka en sitä kovin helposti myöntänytkään itselleni tai muille, olin hieman kateellinen Jasperin onnesta. Minäkin halusin luoda tuhkasta satumaailmani uudelleen hienompana kuin koskaan, ja halusin luoda sen punaiset silmät omistavan vampyyrin kanssa, _Demetrin._

Aro Pov.

Istuin taas kerran omassa työhuoneessani miettien syntyjä syviä. Demetri ja Isabella eivät olleet vielä löytäneet yhteistä onnen tietä, kumpikin sulki tunteensa syvälle sisimpäänsä. Janen ja Jasperin onni kukoisti, oli ihmeellistä miten tuo entinen sotilas pystyi tyynnyttämään Janen ikuisen veren- ja kostonhimon.

En ollut mietteissäni huomannut kuinka Felix oli tullut tuntemattoman vampyyrin kanssa huoneeseeni.

"Anteeksi Aro, tämä tässä pyysi päästä puhumaan sinulle" Felixin halveksiva ääni kertoi ettei itse arvostanut tätä tumma hiuksista noin viisitoistavuotiasta tyttöä. Viittasin tytön istumaan yhdelle tuoleista. Kiitin Felixiä ja kävelin istumaan.

"Olen Aro" sanoin hymyillen ja tarjoten kättäni, tyttö katseli kättäni hetken ennen kuin puhui.

"Tiedän sen että osaat lukea ajatuksia koskemalla jotakuta. Olen Bree, ja haluaisin itse kertoa asiani." Bree sanoi minulle, kohotin kulmaani kiinnostuneena antaen hänelle puheen vuoron.

"Tänne aiotaan hyökätä." Katselin tyttöä yrittäen sisäistää hänen sanojaan. Kuka olisi niin tyhmä että hyökkäisi tänne?

"Romanialaiset ja joku Victoria kokoavat vastasyntyneiden armeijaa." Romanialaiset! Vastasyntyneitä? Katselin Breetä ja tajusin hänenkin olevan vastasyntynyt.

"Ja miksi kerrot kaiken tämän?"

"Koska minulla ei ole mitään haluja hyökätä tänne. Päätin pestä käteni koko jutusta" vastaus annettiin tylsistyneellä äänensävyllä. Nyökkäsin minun olisi keksittävä jotain ja nopeasti.

"Felix!" Felix tuli nopeasti ovesta sisään, nyökkäsin kohti Breetä. Hän ymmärsi asian ja lähti johdattelemaan tyttöä ulos. Ehdin hipaista Breen kättä, ajatukset kertoivat asian olevan totta. Armeijan takana olivat Vladimir, Stefan ja Victoria, armeijaa johti Riley niminen vampyyri. Tunsin Rileyn, en ollut hyväksynyt häntä kaartiini vuosia sitten.

CarlislePov.

Jasper oli soittanut meille kuukausia sitten kertoakseen olevansa elossa, kuten Bella. Jasper sanoi että Bella muutettaisiin, he olivat nyt Italiassa. Olin yksin kotona juuri nyt muut olivat metsästämässä. Tunsin puhelimeni soivan taskussani, näytöllä vilkkui Aro. Vastasin siihen huolestuneena.

"Carlisle vanha ystäväni, tarvitsen sinun ja perheesi apua." Tämä ei tiedä hyvää…

"Mihin sinä tarvitset apuani?" Utelin, Aro ei yleensä myöntänyt kaipaavansa apua.

"Minulla on pienoisia ongelmia entisten tuttujen kanssa…" Hänen äänensä oli epäröivä, tämä ei tiennyt todellakaan mitään hyvää.

"Selittäisitkö tarkemmin?" En voinut lupautua heti, se olisi voinut saada perheeni vaaraan.

"Kuulin että tänne ollaan hyökkäämässä, tarvitsisin apuanne vastasyntyneitten armeijan tuhoamisessa" puhelimen päässä kuulunut vastaus oli liian vaikea tajuttavaksi. Pakkohan meidän olisi auttaa, Bella ja Jasper olivat siellä. Lupauduin auttamaan heitä, en voinut jättää perheeseeni kuuluvia vaaraan.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane Pov.

Cullenit olivat tulleet tänään. Jasper oli lähtenyt suunnittelemaan parasta tapaa puolustaa linnaa, Alice oli sanonut heidän hyökkäävän viikon sisällä. Ja nyt se pirullinen ennustaja oli siellä minun Jasperini kanssa!

Toinen asia joka minua ärsytti, tai ei ärsyttänyt pikemminkin häiritsi, oli se etteivät ne kaksi taliaivoa voineet myöntää pitävänsä toisistaan. Demetri selvästi jumaloi maata Bellan jalkojen alla ja toisinpäin.

Päätin etsiä Bellan tai Demetrin, heille olisi selitettävä kaikki kädestä pitäen. Puhisten lähdin ovesta ulos kerkesin kävellä pari askelta ennen kuin minut vedettiin vasten marmorista rintakehää.

"Äläpäs vielä lähde" kuulin sametin jo tutuksi käyneen äänen. Jasper työnsi minut hellästi takaisin huoneeseen.

Demetri Pov.

Näin Isabellan istuvan maassa Sulpician puutarhassa. Aro oli alun perin rakennuttanut sen hänelle mutta nykyään siellä muutkin viettivät aikaansa. Istuin hiljaa hänen viereensä. Kuulin tasaiset mutta tarpeettomat hengenvedot.

Kaikki oli pyörinyt muutaman päivän ajan jo taistelun ympärillä, olin joutunut osallistumaan suunnitteluihin. Jasperilla oli suunnitelmana yksinkertaisesti puolustaa oviaukkoja, niin saisimme hyökkäyksen torjuttua ennen suuria tuhoja. En suostunut edes miettimään mitä tekisin jos Isabella menehtyisi taistelussa.

"Demetri?" Ääni oli kuin hienointa musiikkia korvilleni. Käänsin katseeni häneen, en saanut katseeseeni vastausta ja hiljaisuus laskeutui yllemme.

Isabella käänsi katseensa minuun, olisin halunnut kaiken muunkin hänestä itselleni. Hymyilin hänelle.

"Demetri, minä rakastan sinua."

Heti kun hän oli päässyt lauseensa loppuun hyökkäsin vasten hänen huuliaan. Tunsin olevani taivaassa henkilökohtaisen enkelini kanssa. Kaaduimme jossain vaiheessa niin että olin Isabellan alla, huulemme tanssivat täydellisessä harmoniassa toisiaan vastan.

Jostain kuului kovaääninen rykäisy. Vetäydyin vastahakoisesti hänestä. Nousin seisomaan, näin Isabellan suoristavaan hymyillen paitaansa.

"Nyt kun sain huomionne, tulin ilmoittamaan Jasperin tarvitsevan Demetriä." Felix ilmoitti virnuillen ärsyttävästi, "Toki voitte jatkaa hommianne sen jälkeen, ei siinä varmaan kauaa kestä…" Hän jatkoi.

Stefan Pov.

Seisoin Volterran muurilla. Olimme hioneet suunnitelmamme pienintäpiirtoa myöten. Vastasyntyneiden joukon johtajaksi oli tullut Riley, Aro ei ollut hyväksynyt häntä kaartiinsa. Olin varma että viikon sisällä olisimme taas vampyyrimaailman valtiaita.

Voltureilla toki oli harjaantuneita taistelijoita, ennustaja ja ajastusten lukija. Ennustajalla oli silti sokeita pisteitä olimme päättäneet käyttää niitä pisteitä hyväksemme. Ajatusten lukijan saisi hämättyä jotenkin, ainoa ongelma olisi siis enää taistelijat.

Katsahdin viimeisen kerran linnaan päin ja käännyin lähteäkseni hakemaan sokeita pisteitä joukkoomme.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper Pov. Luku 10.

Meidät oltiin päästy yllättämään, Alicen näyt olivat kadonneet kuin tuhkaa tuuleen. Verisistä susista päätellen he olivat käyttäneet muodonmuuttajia sokeina pisteinä. Joka puolella oli tappelun ääniä. Minulle se oli yhdentekevää, halusin löytää Janen ja Bellan.

Mieleeni tulvivat Peterin sanat kaukaa sota ajoiltani; _Kun kysyt Jumalalta kumpaa puolta hän suosii sodassa, jos Jumala ei vastaa. Tiedät että hän on sinua vastaan. _Jumala ei todellakaan ollut tässä sodassa puolellamme, vaikken uskonukkaan Jumalaan. Peter oli ollut yksi todellisista ystävistäni, olimme lähteneet ja vieneet Charloten mukanamme.

Revin itseni ajatuksistani. Nyt olisi vain selvittävä hengissä, tuhot ja menetykset saataisiin selville myöhemmin. Juoksin käytävän päähän jossa suuret vihan aallot iskeytyivät tajuntaani. Ei mennyt kuin hetki kun olin jo repimässä vampyyriä kappaleiksi.

Kuulin kuinka selkäni takaa tuli joku, en voinut jättää vampyyrin repimistä kesken, olisin kuollut varmasti. Näin sivustani kuinka suuri susi hyökkäsi. Käännyin nopeasti heilauttaen ruumista kohti sutta, joka lensi seinää päin. Heitin nopeasti ruumiin osat lattialle, ne pystyisi polttaa kohta.

Susi hyppäsi muristen matalasti pystyyn. En ehtinyt havaita kuinka se hyppäsi ilmaan. Näin sivusilmällä Janen juoksevan kohti minua ja pian susi kieri ulvoen tuskassa.

Susi kuoli luultavammin vammoihinsa tai vampyyrin myrkkyyn, joka puolella sen karvaista kehoa oli syviä viiltoja ja hampaan jälkiä. Heitin ruumiin paloja suden viereen ja sytytin ne palamaan. Violetti pahanhajuinen savu kiemurteli ilmassa. Jane oli jo kadonnut käytävältä.

Lähdin etsimään lisää vastasyntyneitä.

Bella Pov.

Suojasin kaikkien Voltureiden mieliä, yhdestä huoneesta. Jane oli ollut täällä vahtimassa minua, kunnes käskin häntä etsimään Jasperin. Jane oli hävinnyt sekunneissa kiitollinen ilme kasvoillaan. Tunsin Aron, Caiuksen, Demetrin, Felixin, Jasperin, Janen, Alecin, Carlislen, Esmen, Rosalien, Alicen, Emmettin ja parin tuntemattoman Volturin olevan hengissä. Joka taas tarkoitti sitä että Edward ja Marcus olivat kuolleet.

Suljin silmäni yrittäen keskittyä paremmin. Silmieni eteen avautui lista nimiä jotka tunsin vielä kilvelläni, yritin selvittää olinpaikkoja mutta keskittymiseni herpaantui silloin kun Alicen nimi pyyhkiytyi pois listalta.

En kestänyt olla yksin yhdessä tuhansista salahuoneista. Tiesin ettei minusta olisi kuin harmia taistelussa joten jäin istumaan mietteitteni kanssa, toivoen Jasperin ja Demetrin selviävän.

Tunsin kuinka pari tuntematonta Volturia pyyhkiytyi pois kilpeni suojasta. Pelkäsin rakkaitteni puolesta. En halunnut menettää Demetriä, en nyt kun olin saanut vihdoin puserrettua tunteeni ulos.

Varovasti yritin levittää kilpeäni ympäristöön, saadakseni jonkinlaisen käsityksen vastapuolesta. Victoriaa ei enää tuntunut mistään ja suuri osa muista vampyyreistä oli saatu puhallettua pois maailmankartalta.

Demetri Pov.

Olin nähnyt ennekin hyökkäyksiä linnaan, silti oli myönnettävä etten koskaan ollut nähnyt susiksi muuttuvia ihmisiä sotimassa. He olivat helposti ja nopeasti kaadettu lattialle. Ruhoja ja savuavia kasoja oli kaikkia, olin nähnyt Aftonin ruumiin yhdellä sadoista käytävistä. Felixin mukaan Marcus oli myös menetetty, tunsin surullisuutta Marcuksen puolesta. Hän oli löytänyt ja muuttanut minut, auttanut jokaisessa vastaan tulevassa asiassa. Hän oli ollut se johon olin eniten voinut luottaa kolmesta "veljeksestä"

Kuulin kiireiset juoksu askeleet edestä päin. Kyyristyin valmiina hyppäämään tulijan kimppuun, nousin kuitenkin äkkiä suoraksi kun näin Jasperin tulevan surun ja voitonriemun sekoitus kasvoillaan.

"Se on ohi." Se oli ainut asia mikä minun piti tietää. Syöksyin etsimän Bellaa käsiini. Näinkin hänet puhumassa Felixille. Parilla askeleella kuroin matkan umpeen ja kaappasin hänet syliini. Sain väsyneen surullisen hymyn vastalahjaksi.

"Ketkä kuolivat?" Halusin tietää vastauksen tähän mahdollisimman nopeasti.

"Tietääkseni Marcus, Edward, Alice, Afton ja joitakin muita kaartilaisia. Ei kuitenkaan mitenkään mahdottomia määriä." Felix vastasi, "Vladimir päätti lähteä käpälämäkeen." Hän jatkoi selvästi huvittuneempana. Nyökkäsin ymmärryksen merkiksi.


	11. Epilogi

Epilogi

_vuosi myöhemmin …_

Joukko vampyyrejä seisoi hiljaa kukkien keskellä. Jokaisen huomio oli keskittynyt suurehkoon tammeen jonka rungossa oli kultainen laatta. Jokainen muisti voiton hinnan, toki kukaan ei voisi unohtaa asiaa vampyyriutensa takia. Kukkien väriloisto tuntui pilkkaavan joukon surua. Tuuli nappasi kiinni viitoista ja hiuksista, yrittäen repiä jokaista takaisin nykyhetkeen.

Muiden lähdettyä vain yksi jäi, vaaleahiuksinen mies. Nuori ruskeahiuksinen nainen oli yrittänyt vetää hellästi miehen mukaansa, mutta oli antanut olla nähdessään toisen ilmeen.

Mies siveli hellästi laattaan kaiverrettuja nimiä ja kuvioita. Yhden nimen kohdalla tämä pysähtyi muistelemaan miestä joka oli saanut surmansa. Toinen oli ollut tärkeä henkilö, aina auttamassa ja neuvomassa. Nyt oli vain jäljellä nimi laatassa.

Mies kääntyi lähteäkseen, hän soi silti yhden katseen auringossa kylpevään laattaan. Kaikella on aina hintansa, ja hän tiesi sen.


End file.
